


Private Celebration

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, M/M, against a door, metahuman Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Earth-67 has been saved, so Harrison and Francisco hold their own private celebration.





	Private Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> My last entry for Flarrowverse Shipyard's Rarepair Week, for the prompt: alternate earth/doppelgangers.

Earth-67’s Flash and Vibe decided to break away from the  **Yay We Saved the World Party** in order to have their own private celebration. In one of Mayor Merlyn’s many fine guest rooms. Harriscon smooshed Francisco against a door. Harrison hadn’t been one for dawdling before the particle accelerator exploded; becoming the fastest man alive made him even more impatient with delays. It surprised Francisco every time, but just as quickly as Harrison got his hands on him, Francisco got his hands on Harrison.

Francisco squeaked when Harrison bit his neck. Harrison had flashed off Francisco’s sports coat and flowery shirt. He grabbed onto some love handles to take Francisco for a ride.

Francisco felt like he was tumbling through a storm. Harrison was always a flurry, and Francisco loved how overwhelming it was. Harrison loved all the noises he harvested from his lover. He loved how easily he could conquer him and that Francisco trusted him to do so.

Hurricane Harrison paused. A stranger seeing this much more powerful-looking man looming over sweet, chubby Francisco would assume the worst, but Francisco could yank Harrison apart atom by atom and share visions of nightmarish universes while doing so. Harrison rested his forehead on Francisco’s. Harrison was standoffish in public and was the worst at heroic banter, but getting to vacuum his affection in private was worth it. It was something Francisco got all to himself.

Francisco giggled when Harrison bit his ear next.

“You aren’t supposed to be giggling,” Harrison growled.

Francisco grinned, “Maybe you should bite harder then.”

Harrison’s eyes flew wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere.


End file.
